voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Warhammer of Holiness
The Holy Warhammer of Holiness is powerful magic hammer forged to guide the owner to "the truth". According to the dwarves the hammer was made from dragon bone and diamond that the gods forged by colliding stars. The historical hammer though, was created with words imbued which would open up the tomb of an ancient king. Historical Holy Hammer The actual Holy Hammer of which the stories are based on was forged some thousand years before FMB and FnD came to Merth. The time at which the hammer was forged was also about a thousand years after the king of the realm was slain and the world plunged into darkness. The Hammer was forged of iron and the gold of the ancient dead king's broken sword, with an inscription which would lead the user to the tomb of the king. The tomb apparently held "the truth" although what this meant is still unknown. Mythological Holy Hammer The Holy Warhammer of Holiness also appears in Dwarven myth. This Holy Hammer is most likely based on the historical hammer, although it may just be a different hammer of the same name. According to legend, the mythological Holy Hammer was forged of dragon bone and diamonds by the gods. The Hammer was also supposed to rise up from the earth and fall from the sky simultaneously to create the true Holy Hammer when they collided. This Holy a Hammer was said to have unlimited power, not to lead the owner to the tomb of a king. The major differences between the historic and mythological hammer are that the historic one was made of gold as the mythological was made of diamond, and they had different abilities. Fake Holy Hammers In an attempt to create a fake religion in Winterly Rock, D 2the avid created a hammer and named it the "Holy Warhammer of Holiness". Unbeknownst to David at the time, the Holy Hammer was a real object and he had crafted a replica of it. In fact, David's replica was so realistic that it at first fooled the dwarves into thinking it was the hammer of lore. David later created more hammer which he planned to plant in Winterly Rock, but these replicas were taken back after the hammer was proved to exist through old scrolls and relics. Church of the Holy Hammer The Church of the Holy Hammer was originally created by King David of Elysium as a fake religion based around the Holy Hammer to cause dissent in the Church of the Spanner. Once C4ff found relics proving the hammer's existence, David took up his previously fake religion as the official religion of Elysium. David hence constructed a physical church in the likeness of the hammer to start spreading the religion from. The Hammasons In addition to creating the Church of the Holy Hammer, David also founded the Hammasons, a secret society of leaders set on finding the historical Holy Warhammer of Holiness. The Hammasons excavate archeological sites based around the hammer in hopes in finding relics pointing towards the true hammer's location. Category:Fictional items Category:Religion Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4